


Fill my heart

by MFGLHY



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angry Choi Jongho, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Boys Kissing, Contracts, Demon Choi Jongho, Demon Jung Wooyoung, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Hurt Choi Jongho, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Park Seonghwa, Mild Smut, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions, Smut, Smut is in Chapter 2, Spells & Enchantments, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Choi Jongho, Witch Choi San, Witch Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: Fear clouded his mind, he can't believe they are here.He was scared, his body frozen in place as he saw them walking freely searching for him.He shouldn't be here, he need to get away.
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 19





	1. Maybe, I wouldn't be so scared

Fear filled out his entire body, he can’t even move a single limb.

His nonexistent heart hammered against his ribcage painfully, his breath stuttered as he feels them getting closer to his place. He tried to stay calm in this state, but the moment a single sound be heard. He was screaming internally.

He can hear their breath in the air, their scent of bloodlust filled out the entire forest.

He didn’t want to die yet.

He closed his eyes, determined to stay alive. He decided to _fuck it_ and jumped out from the bushes and ran as far as he can. He didn’t survive yesterday to die today.

He still wants to survive and learn everything about being a familiar, his forehead dripping with sweat, his nonexistent heart hammering against his chest. He tried to avoid them, he tried to smell something in the air. It seems like they were too far from his place. He can’t smell any single of them.

He let out a breath of relief.

“Hello, what are you doing here?”

His heart dropped as he heard someone’s voice, he didn’t expect to meet anyone in the middle of forest. He turned his head hesitantly to meet the person.

He was shocked to meet him.

“Jongho? What are you doing here?”

“You! Because of you! I was chased by them!”

He tried to stay calm and keep his mind clear, not wanting to rush into a foolish decision. Even though he was annoyed by the sudden presence of the familiar. He was the whole reason he was marked by them.

“Me? hey, it’s not my fault ya know?”

He furrowed his eyebrows at the familiar’s words, he grasped the familiar hands tightly making the him wince. He didn’t let his hold over him faltered, he grasped and yanked the familiar closer to him.

“Well, I don’t care if it was your fault or not but take me away from here to somewhere safe.”

He gritted out to the familiar, as his hold slowly tightening making the familiar wince. He didn’t care if he hurt the familiar, all he was cared about is his own safety. he could care less about the familiar, after all he had his own witch.

“Okay, okay, hold on to me! at least loose your grip on my arm, it hurts you know?”

The familiar immediately brought Jongho to a safe place that was on his mind, Jongho loosened the tight grip he had on the familiar.

In the blink of eye, Jongho were already in another place. He wasn’t in the forest anymore, where there are a mob of villagers chasing him with anger and bloodlust on them.

He blinked his eyes as he feels his head hurt from the journey, his head was throbbing from the first time he was using the teleportation spell. He can feel the urge to throw up, but he shoved it down, he didn’t have time for throwing up his guts.

Jongho immediately let go of the familiar, leaning on one of the trees near him. he bowed his head, as he feels his inside was stirred. He let out a breath of relief as the urge for throwing up passed. He immediately let his eyes scanned his surround, he squinted his eyes as he didn’t believe what he was seeing.

He was in front of one of the witches’ house!

He was panicking now, he didn’t believe it. he can’t be in front of one of those witches’ house! he needs to get away from here. He was foolish to just believe his fellow familiar, he’s too inexperienced to be here. He can’t confront witches only with his power.

“Jongho, please calm down.”

“Shut up! You are plotting something with one of those witches’ right?”

He immediately shouted his fellow familiar, he yanked his clothes and pulled him close face to face. his expression changed to something akin to fear, Jongho immediately regretted it and pushed the familiar away.

“Jongho, I didn’t mean to, you know Yeosang is not that bad. He’s kind.”

“No, Wooyoung, please… why are you pushing me into some witch’s hold?” he asked as he leaned into one of the trees, facing away from Wooyoung. His voice was laced with hurt.

“You’re my friend right? Please, I can’t, I don’t want to be with any witch.”

“Jongho… alright then,” with a defeated sigh, Wooyoung leave Jongho alone, even though he was conflicted by his own decision to leave the young demon all alone by himself without any guide.

Jongho sighed and slumped down against the tree, he bowed his head, grasping his own hands tightly, he can almost feel his own power crushing his own bones. He can’t help it, inflicting harm to his own being to stay calm. It’s weird, it’s not long after Wooyoung visited him for a moment and suddenly two days after that, there are mobs of villagers chasing him with pitchfork.

There are many intents from the mobs of villager, mostly he can sense their lust and bloodlust against him. he shuddered, he can’t imagine what would happen to him if he was caught by one of them. he was a demon, a familiar to be exactly, but that didn’t mean he was invincible.

Without any warning his senses suddenly go haywire as he feels someone near his place, he hides himself between the trees, hoping this witch, Yeosang, wouldn’t find him here nor sense him.

He acknowledged that the view on this place is beautiful, he can’t imagine that there is witch that residing here. But as he saw the one that he guessed is Yeosang his mouth goes dry, he was too beautiful and he can compare the witch to some statues, but his graceful and his beautiful looks still superior to those statues.

Unconsciously, his eyes lingering too long on the witch, he knew the witch didn’t sense him, or maybe if he did, he stays quiet.

“Hello? I know you are near here,”

He was taken aback by his voice, it wasn’t like he was imagined, his voice was deep. Jongho almost expose his hiding spot, he was too allured by the witch voice. He really liked the witch voice and he hoped to hear more of it. but, he didn’t want to meet the witch.

“Please, come out of your hiding, I wouldn’t harm you.”

He let out a scoff at the witch’s words, it was all they would say for the first time. but the moment they had him in their hands, they would immediately cage him and spit out hurtful words. he didn’t even need to experience it anymore, he already saw it firsthand.

Did they think he would fall for it?

“Please, come out, I wouldn’t hurt you. I swear on my magic.”

Immediately a light engulfing the entire being of the witch, Jongho jaws goes slack the moment he heard the swear that the witch muttered. It’s weird, why would the witch do that? They wouldn’t gain anything from that swear.

He cocked his head with confusion, he can’t believe there are witches like him that was quite reckless to saying a swear like that. After all, Magics to the witch kind is like their own life, if their magics disappear they would slowly die. That’s what he heard from the other familiars, not that he saw they die with his own eyes.

Jongho can feel himself pulled towards the witch, he had this tugging feeling on his guts, he didn’t want to meet the witch now. Unfortunately, there are something that connected him with the beautiful witch. Without even him noticing it, his own legs already walked towards the witch.

His eyes already lingering on the witch face’s expression, and suddenly the witch changed his expression, a smile already etched on his lips as he saw Jongho walked towards him.

“Ah, there you are.”

His smile widened as Jongho stopped his step, and he was standing in front of the witch with an unreadable expression. The witch’s smile didn’t even falter as he saw Jongho didn’t even smiled at him. He only nodded at Jongho and pulled Jongho into his own house without any words exchanged between them.

“What’s your name?”

Ask the witch as he gestured at him to take a seat, Jongho hesitantly sat down with distrust clearly showed in his eyes. He clenched his hands as he takes a deep breath, he slowly opened his mouth. He was hesitant to tell the witch his name.

“I—I’m Jongho, what’s your name witch?”

He stammered out as he stared at the witch sharply, the witch only let out a chuckle, he had a smile on his lips. Jongho concluded that the witch was amused by his act, he was a little bit terrified as the witch let out a deep voice but, he didn’t let the fear showed on his face.

With a smile on his lips, the witch put down the cup he was drinking from.

“Me? I’m Kang Yeosang. Don’t you know Wooyoung? He was supposed to tell something about me.”

The witch told Jongho warmly as his eyes crinkling from his smile. Jongho narrowed his eyes, he turned his head slightly from the witch’s direction. He can’t believe himself, _Wooyoung? Was he supposed to be groomed to be a familiar of this witch?_

He hangs his head low as his head was full of the thought that Wooyoung from the start was pushing himself into some witch’s hold. He shouldn’t be had bad thoughts about Wooyoung, but he can’t help it. as he heard about the matter from the witch’s mouth.

“Please don’t think bad of Wooyoung, he’s only worried about me. because I lived here alone, he always pushing me to find my own familiar, even though I always said it was fine.”

The witch muttered as he sipped the tea, he gave Jongho a bitter smile as he tells him. Yeosang looked at Jongho for a long time before he averted his eyes away. He shakes his head lightly, he stood up from his chair and walked toward the kitchen and come back to the living room with a tray filled with a single plate that contain some cookies.

“Please, have some.”

Yeosang offered, as he picks up a single cookie from the plate. Without waiting for Jongho, he helped himself and eat up the cookie slowly as he sipped his tea.

“Don’t worry, it’s safe for you to consume.”

Jongho hesitantly reached out for a single cookie, he nibbled on the cookie. He let out a pleased sound unconsciously as he nibbled on the cookie. Jongho happily devoured the cookies, without paying any mind to the witch.

Yeosang chuckled at the familiar reaction, he smiled at Jongho fondly as he saw him devoured all of the cookies.


	2. You're gonna have to stay

He’s not supposed to stay here for any longer. But, it’s quite hard to leave the witch alone as he was used to be by his side. It’s not like he had anyone else to be taken care of, he was all alone now.

He put his hand on his chin as he stared at Yeosang’s back, the witch was busy making potion all morning. He was quite puzzled by the witch’s action, he seemed quite busy, even though he didn’t saw anybody near here demanding some potions.

“Hyung,”

 _Yes_ , Jongho called Yeosang “ _Hyung_ ” as he was older than him, and the witch said to call him that. He wasn’t bothered by it, he gladly called him Hyung, because if he called him as witch all the time it wasn’t appropriate.

“Yes?”

Yeosang answered without turning his back, he was busily measuring the potion and poured it into a bottle. He didn’t even mind that Jongho were calling him when he was this busy. It was the opposite really, he was glad that he had somebody to remind him and accompany him in this desolate place.

He was quite tired of Wooyoung’s company, he was sick of his complaints.

“Why are you making potions?”

Yeosang let out a chuckle, “It’s because, the potions are my income source, I can’t earn money if I didn’t sell these potions.” He explained as he finished pouring the potions into each bottle. Without saying anything further, he cleaned up all of his equipment.

“Why don’t you just make cookies like before?”

Once again Yeosang chuckled at Jongho’s question, he shakes his head lightly, with a small smile on his lips. It seems like he was holding his laughter, he can see how Yeosang’s body frame was shaking with the laugh that he was holding off.

“Did I seem like I can bake, Jjong?”

Jongho’s eyes widened as he hears Yeosang calling him with nickname, he pouted as he shakes his head slowly. Yeosang’s eyes crinkling as he laughed at Jongho’s response, he wiped away the tears on the edge of his eyes.

“Well, you got your answer then,” he paused as he continues to laughing. “The cookies are from San, if you want to know.” He added as he immediately straightened his back and put away the bottles into a basket, he immediately busied himself with the bottles.

Jongho pursed his lips, without saying anything further he exited the house. He tried to clear his head, as he feels a little bit stuffy inside the room, all of those fumes from the concoction wouldn’t do him any good. Yeosang probably was used to be inside the room with all of those fumes, but he wasn’t. He coughed as he tried to expel all of those fumes from his body.

He stared out at the view, all of it was beautiful. Without him even noticing all of his thought in his mind already filled out with Yeosang’s face, he can’t even get mad at the thought, he was mesmerized.

The thought didn’t even register in his mind, but he already imagined himself by Yeosang’s side. He shakes his head frantically, his nonexistent heart already beating too fast to his liking at the thought of him become the witch familiar.

“What’s this?”

He muttered under his breath as he put his hand over his chest. he can feel something tugging under his chest, it was too strong for him to ignore the feeling.

Jongho come back to the house with Yeosang waiting for him. He can saw the way Yeosang pacing back and forth while biting his own thumb nervously, he can feel waves of worry come off from the witch. It almost take him aback by how strong the witch’s waves of feeling washing over him.

“Jjong!”

The witch shouted as he watched him walked to his direction. It was surprising, but he can’t help to be melting from how warm Yeosang’s embrace. It feels entirely like a different level from Wooyoung’s hugs. It feels like home, unconsciously Jongho buried his face on Yeosang’s neck.

The witch let out a chuckle as Jongho’s hold on him tightened.

+++

Jongho licked his lips nervously, as he tried to avert his eyes from Yeosang’s eyes.

“Are you sure, Jjong?”

He nodded at the question wordlessly, he was entirely sure. He wanted this, he wanted to make a contract with Yeosang. The only witch that filling his entire being, he’s not even sure that he can separate himself from Yeosang anymore. he was too attached to the witch, if his feelings were right, he can conclude it that he was falling for the blonde witch.

Yeosang chuckled at Jongho, “Jjong, use your words,”

“Yes, I’m entirely sure!”

Unconsciously he let out a loud sound from his mouth, his face turned into red as he buried his face on his hands. He was embarrassed, he don’t know why he’s like this. Maybe it was Yeosang’s fault? His beautiful face always distract him.

Thankfully, Yeosang didn’t comment anything about his face and his too over enthusiastic answer.

A smile adorned on his lips as he pulled Jongho closer, he put his hand under his chin. As he pulled him closer and let their lips met, Jongho closed his eyes as he let Yeosang guide him through all of the kiss. He put his hand on Yeosang’s waist as Yeosang put his arms around Jongho’s neck and deepening their kiss.

Yeosang gently bit Jongho’s lower lip, requesting access into his mouth, without any resistance Jongho opened his mouth and let their tongues entangling with each other. Jongho feels a little bit lightheaded, he let out a moan as Yeosang’s tongue exploring every inch inside of his mouth.

He can feel his own legs buckled under the kiss, as they break away Yeosang pushed him gently making him fall into the mattress under him. He opened his eyes to see Yeosang smiled above him, he let his hands roamed under the clothes that Yeosang were wearing.

His hands immediately latched on his hardened nipples, Yeosang only smiled at Jongho encouraging him to do something for him. He let out a moan the moment Jongho twisted and pinched his nipples, Jongho’s face reddened as he saw Yeosang moaned.

Without both of them realizing, they already pulled their clothes off, leaving them naked. Yeosang straddled Jongho with Jongho’s hands still latching onto his hardened nipples.

“Sto—stop.”

Yeosang moaned out, as his legs shaking uncontrollably. Immediately Jongho pulled back his hands and put his hands on Yeosang’s flushed face, he can see that Yeosang probably were on the edge and with him playing with his nipples didn’t help at all.

As Yeosang take a deep breath, grasping Jongho’s hand that was on his face. Slowly he lifted himself up, and pulled out a bottle of lube from the thin air---he didn’t notice where Yeosang pulled it out, so he come to conclusion that it appeared from the thin air--poured it over his hand and lubed Jongho’s dick, he didn’t even look flushed nor embarrassed. Jongho was the opposite he was turning red, he was feeling unbearably hot as he let Yeosang do all the work.

“It’s okay. This is your first time, I need to guide you.”

Yeosang kindly said to him, as he pushed the tip of his wet dick into his hole. Both of them groaned at the sensation, Yeosang panted against Jongho heavily. He closed his eyes for a moment before he pushed his bottom up and pushed himself back down.

He can saw how Yeosang’s legs were shaking as he pushed himself down.

Without any warning, Jongho shifted and pushed Yeosang down. He slowly thrusted against Yeosang, making him let out a moan as he groaned at the sensation of Yeosang’s walls tightened around his dick.

He kissed Yeosang messily until there’s drool trickling down to his chin, both of them moaned as Jongho continue his thrust.

But before Jongho can continue, Yeosang already turn around and made Jongho under him, he let a smirk etched on his lips as he pushed Jongho back into the bed with him on top of him.

He put his fingers on Jongho’s lips, “Suck on it.”

Jongho obediently sucked on Yeosang’s fingers, he let Yeosang use him like a toy as he bounced up and down on his dick.

“A—Ah! Jjong!”

Yeosang moaned as he bounced up and down, tears welling in the corner of his eyes. He stopped completely as his legs were shaking uncontrollably, with this Jongho took back the control and pushed Yeosang on his back to the mattress and pushed himself deeper into Yeosang.

Jongho didn’t even let Yeosang to have a breather, pulling up all the way out and fucking back into him. And it’s too much for Yeosang, too big inside him, and painful stretch that is sexual in a way he never had been before.

“Hyung, look at me.”

Yeosang looked at him, breath hitching. He looks even debauched than before, his hair sticking in every direction but what Jongho loved the most is the tears running down the witch’s face, they shined, almost like diamond. Yeosang’s big eyes all wet, his lips and cheek coated in drool, his dick leaking all over his abdomen; painful from the lack of attention.

“Look at you, so beautiful.”

He whispered, grabbing Yeosang’s hips tightly and picking up the pace, slamming into him roughly, resulting Yeosang to moan loudly. Yeosang’s fist balled into the sheet as he moaned, trying desperately to push against Jongho’s dick, desperately trying to get more of that feeling deep in his guts.

Jongho’s pace was harsh, he kept fucking Yeosang roughly, the sound of skin slapping echoing in the room, reminding Yeosang of what he was doing, how Jongho was trying hard to please him.

He put his head on the crook of Jongho’s neck as Jongho thrusts into him, over and over again, relentless. One of Jongho’s hand sliding between their bodies to wrap around the witch’s neglected dick, jerking him off with the sharp thrust.

They’re both close, _so close_ to their climax. With a bite on Yeosang’s neck, pain immediately rolled, he’s seeing white. His eyes rolled back, his back arching beautifully as he cried, his neglected dick spurting out thick white ropes of cum as he began shaking.

The feeling of Yeosang clenching around him was enough to bring Jongho to the edge and he was coming with a deep guttural growl, biting once again the mark on Yeosang’s neck, his tongue lapping up the bite mark.

With exhaustion filled his entire body, he immediately bite Jongho’s neck to mirror the mark on his neck, Yeosang immediately fall asleep with Jongho beside him pulling him closer in his sleep.

+++

He woke up with a groan as he feels something painful on his neck, he looked around to see Yeosang was nowhere inside the room. He almost panicked but as he heard Yeosang’s voice outside he calm himself down.

Jongho stood up slowly, he almost regretted his decision to make a contract with Yeosang. He can feel his body aching as he tried to walk to the door.

“Hyung?”

He tried to call out Yeosang, with his legs shaking as he tried to take every step toward Yeosang’s whereabout. He gritted his teeth as he can’t believe that he was aching this bad.

“Jongho? What are you doing? You should be resting on the bed now.”

Yeosang muttered at him as he helped him to sat down on the chair, Jongho didn’t even notice that they were having a guest in the house. He only glared at the other witch, he can’t believe the nerve of this witch to bother him and his Hyung.

“Who is this, Hyung?”

Without Yeosang even saying anything, the other witch already opened his mouth, with his eyes goes into a slit. Jongho can feel something from the witch, he can feel something familiar about the witch.

“I’m Choi San, you’ll probably sense something familiar about me, don’t you?”

Jongho hesitantly nodded his head at San’s question, “Yes.”

San let out a laugh, “It’s probably Wooyoung, he’s my familiar.”

“Anyway, I’m sorry to bother you, goodbye then.”

With that San said his goodbye and leaving the house with some cookies that he baked.

Jongho only pursed his lips but he didn’t say anything, Yeosang sensed this and tried to explain why San was inside the house.

“It’s fine, he’s my friend, he told me to meet Park Seonghwa, he said that he was the oldest witch around here and he’s looking for some witches to form a coven.”

Jongho smiled at him, “It’s okay, I’m not mad. I—I’m just a little bit irritable for now.”

Yeosang nodded his head in understanding, “Oh, okay, but what do you think about joining the coven?”

He blinked rapidly at Yeosang’s question and furrowed his eyebrows at Yeosang, “Why do you ask me?”

“You’re my familiar, in other words my partner, of course I need to ask it to you.”

“It’s fine, let’s join it then. With that I can meet another familiar beside Wooyoung, I’m sick and tired of him.”

Yeosang laughed at Jongho’s words, “Alright then, we meet him tomorrow then.”

With that Yeosang left a kiss at Jongho’s temple as he focused back on his potions once again. Jongho smiled as he was satisfied with his current life and didn’t regret that he didn’t hide away from Yeosang.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a kudos or comment!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mfghly)


End file.
